Chapter 04: When I'm Serious!
When I'm Serious! is the fourth chapter of the Fuuka manga and was released on March 2nd 2014. Yuu Haruna receives two tickets to a romance movie featuring the music star Koyuki Hinashi who is going to sing the theme song. Fuuka Akitsuki wants to go, however, she can't due to spending all her money on CDs already. The pair go to see the movie in the shopping district Shibuya, however, they cannot find each other. Yuu then bears witness to Fuuka's extraordinary voice as she unleashes a massive soundwave to get his attention much to his embarrassment. Summary In the Haruna household, Yuu Haruna overhears the squabbling of his sisters causing him to go downstairs to see what the commotion is all about. Chitose Haruna yells at her younger brother to go away, however, she is reprimanded by her older sister Maya Haruna silencing her. Hibiki Haruna explains that because of Maya's job at an advertising company she managed to get movie tickets for everyone. The next day, Yuu is seen on the roof of the school holding two tickets to the romance movie known as "Half & half", however, the most significant thing is that Koyuki Hinashi is singing the theme song for the movie. Unexpectedly, Fuuka Akitsuki is also on the roof, and exclaims her surprise about the movie causing Yuu to be scared. She states that she spend all her allowance on her CDs and wishes to go to see the movie but cannot do so. Yuu then makes an offer to go see the movie with Fuuka. In the shopping district Shibuya, Yuu waits in front of the Hachiko statue staring and remarking at a huge poster of Koyuki's face. Earlier on, it was agreed that Fuuka and he would meet on Sunday at 1pm in that exact location, however, it would appear that she is late. Yuu wishes to send her a message telling her to hurry up but he remembers that Fuuka doesn't have one. Meanwhile, on the other side of the statue, Fuuka waits impatiently for him to appear as well. Comically, Yuu and Fuuka think that perhaps he or she is standing at the wrong side of statue misinterpreting what each other meant by the "front" of Hachiko. Yuu remembers that this is the first time he has ever visited Shibuya and runs off thinking that there are other Hachiko statues that Fuuka might be waiting at. He runs past Fuuka who thinks that she might have seen him. Fuuka stands on top of a sign balancing perfectly and shuts her eyes preparing herself much to the confusion of nearby people. She, then, unleashes a huge yell over a wide area affecting everyone nearby and finally alerting Yuu to her location. Everyone stares at him as he tears through the crowd to get back to Hachiko. Fuuka continues to yell loudly prompting Yuu to yell back too shut up. Finally, she loses her balance, and tumbles forward smashing her elbow into his face in the process breaking her fall. Fuuka smiles telling Yuu that she can loud when she is serious. In the distance, Yuu tugs on Fuuka urging her to hurry up despite there being plenty of time before the movie. Characters In Order of Appearance *Yuu Haruna *Chitose Haruna *Maya Haruna *Hibiki Haruna *Fuuka Akitsuki *Koyuki Hinashi (Shown on poster) Category:Chapters